my star and i
by Ndy2700
Summary: tentang saein yang mengidolakan suga bts, setiap dia ingin bertemu dengan suga, suga selalu sibuk. Saat saein masuk sekolah sma, dia tidak menyangka bisa sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan suga bts,saat itu rasa kagumnya berubah menjadi rasa cinta
1. 01 :v

MY STAR AND I 

Title: my star and i

Cast: min yoongi (bts), kim saein (oc), jeon jungkook (bts),lee hyeoin (oc), kim seok jin (bts)

Genre: romance,school life

Rate: T

Length:chapter

Halo readers semuanya!,saya mau memperkenalkan diri dulu nama saya sindi,ini adalah ff pertama saya yang saya post, yang judulnya my star and i,saya terinspirasi saat melihat kakak kelas saya yang mirip dengan suga bts, saya terkesan saat melihat muka kakak itu yang sangat genteng,bentuk badannya pun sama seperti suga bts, walaupun namanya tidak sama tapi bagi saya dia mirip suga bts, tapi teman-teman saya banyak bilang kalau dia tidak mirip dengan suga bts, itu kan pendapat orang masing-masing,baiklah saya tidak akan memperpanjang kata-kata saya, mohon bantuannya ya!langsung saja silahkan dibaca.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

"saein noona!"panggil seorang pria dari kejauhan,lalu wanita yang sedang berjalan sendiri itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria sedang berjalan santai dengan memasukan tangan kedalam kantong celananya menghampirinya,"ada apa?"kata wanita yang bernama saein "ayo berangkat bersama, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan adik kesayanganmu ini?"kata pria itu dan mereka melanjutkan langkahnya "ya! Jeon jungkook, apa kau anak kecil? pergi ke sekolah saja harus bersama,apa kau tidak malu?"jawab wanita itu membuang mukanya "tidak,aku tidak kan kakak kesayanganku"jawab jungkook manja Saein menoleh ke arah adiknya, lalu membuang mukanya lagi.

Saat di gerbang saein dan jungkook berpisah, jungkook ke arah smp yang ada di sebelah sma saein "sampai jumpa di rumah noona!"kata jungkook,lalu menuju smp nya.

Jungkook sekarang sudah kelas 9 smp dan saein baru masuk sma kelas dan saein adalah kakak beradik mereka berdua sangat akrab dari kecil, saein sangat menyukai boy band korea yang bernama bts atau bangtan boys.

Skip

Saein tiba di kelasnya dan duduk dibangku nomor dua dari depan,saein merasa bosan karena baginya semua pelajaran sangat membosankan,terkadang saat belajar dia sering mengantuk,tapi temannya selalu menegurnya."hah! tugas lagi, kenapa tidak ada satu hari saja tanpa tugas" kata saein mengeluh, "saein, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas" kata seorang teman wanita saein "belum, apa kau sudah mengerjakannya?"saein bertanya balik pada temannya "sudah, aku sudah mengerjakannya"jawab teman saein "boleh aku melihatnya?"tanya saein "tentu"jawab teman saein

Saat istirahat saein pergi ke kantin untuk makan, saat dia sedang duduk untuk makan dia melihat seorang pria didepannya yang sedang makan, dia merasa mengenal wajah pria itu tapi entah di mana,lalu saein mengingatnya dan dia berkata 'suga bts'kata saein dalam hati,"kenapa wajah pria itu mirip dengan wajah suga oppa?"kata saein dalam hati dan memperhatikan wajah pria itu terus menerus untuk memastikan dan ternyata itu memang benar dia adalah suga bts, boyband yang selama ini dia sukai, lalu saein bertanya pada temannya yang sedang makan "hyeoin-na apa laki-laki itu adalah artis?"tanya saein, sambil menunjuk ke arah pria yang sedang makan jauh di depannya "iya, dia seorang penyanyi, nama grup band nya kalau tidak salah ..."kata hyeoin sambil berpikir "apakah bts?"tanya saein "iya benar,bts"jawab hyeoin, lalu kembali makan.

Saein yang mendengar itu terkejut dan terdiam seketika "saein-na, apa kau tidak mau makan itu, kalau tidak mau biar aku saja yang makan"kata hyeoin saat makanan masih penuh di mulutnya "ambillah, aku tidak bernafsu makan"kata saein, lalu hyeoin mengambil makanan itu dan memakannya "gomawo saein"kata hyeoin dengan senyuman "hmm, aku pergi ke kelas duluan ya" kata saein dengan tatapan kosong, lalu pergi meninggalkan hyeoin yang sedang makan

Saein masih termenung di kelasnya dia berpikir, apa dia bermimpi bisa satu sekolah dengan suga bts, selama ini dia tidak bisa bertemu suga bts walaupun adiknya adalah grup bts, suga selalu sibuk saat hyeoin ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah suga sesukanya

Dia selalu meminta bantuan pada adiknya untuk bertemu suga, tapi jungkook selalu tidak mau menuruti permintaannya, jadi saein akhirnya menyerah untuk bertemu dengan suga

Skip

Saat saein sampai dirumah dia langsung melempar tasnya di ruang tamu dan mencari-cari adiknya jungkook "ibu!ibu!"teriak saein memanggil ibunya "iya, ada apa?"jawab ibu saein dari dapur "dimana jungkook?"tanya saein "saat dia baru pulang tadi, dia bilang dia ada konser hari ini, lalu dia langsung pergi"jawab ibu saein "dasar bocah itu, selalu saja ada konser" kata saein, lalu saein pergi menuju kamarnya dengan membawa tasnya yang sudah dia ambil dari kursi ruang tamu, saat tiba di kamarnya dia langsung melempar tasnya dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya

Saein berpikir sejenak, lalu mengambil handphonenya yang ada di saku roknya dia membuka internet dan membuka tentang tempat sekolah suga sekarang, dia menemukan bahwa suga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya yaitu korea senior high school

Dia tidak menyangka suga bisa sekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya, padahal dari sekian banyak sekolah dia bisa sekolah di tempat yang sama, lalu saein tersenyum bahagia dia meloncat-loncat di atas kasurnya,lalu saein terjatuh dari kasurnya, dia memegang kepalanya yang terbentur ke lantai, lalu dia tersenyum bahagia lagi saat memikirkan suga yang sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Tbc

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca ff saya, kalau ada yang mau kasih masukkan,comment aja ya!, nantikan chapter selanjutnya dari saya :v


	2. Chapter 2

My star and i

Chapter 2

Title : My star and i

Cast : kim saein (oc), min yoongi (bts), lee hyeoin (oc), jeon jungkook (bts),kim seok jin (bts)

Genre : romance, school life

Rate : T

Length : chaptered

Selamat datang di dunia sindi,maaf kalau sebelumnya chapter 1 nya rada ngga nyambung dan ada kata-kata yang hilang, saya harus menghadapi ujian makanya saya lama post ff ini, maaf ya *membungkuk ala orang korea*, langsung saja silahkan dibaca, dont like dont read

*saein POV*

Aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat memikirkan betapa beruntungnya aku bisa bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan idolaku, lalu aku berhenti saat melihat yoongi yang sedang berjalan jauh di hadapanku

akupun tersenyum,saat kulihat rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dan memakai almameter hitam yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan kemeja putih polos yang di pakainya di dalam almameter hitam itu, entah kenapa saat kulihat dia berjalan dengan coolnya melewatiku, aku merasa dia sangat keren walaupun penampilannya sedikit berantakan

aku melihatnya yang berjalan membelakangiku, lalu aku tersenyum bahagia karena aku beruntung bisa sekolah di sini

*author POV*

Saein mengikuti suga dari belakang, hingga menuju ke kantin saat suga mengambil makanan saein mengikutinya dari belakang sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dan saat suga duduk saein juga duduk, suga duduk di depan saein, sehingga dia bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya dari balik kursi itu

Saat saein sedang bahagia, lalu hyeoin pun datang mengacaukan segalanya "hei saein!"teriak hyeoin membuat saein terkejut "kapcagiya!"saein terkejut saat tiba-tiba hyeoin muncul dan duduk di sebelahnya "saein, kau kelihatan sangat bahagia sepertinya" kata hyeoin dengan senyum mengejek

"ti-tidak"jawab saein malu-malu "terlihat kok dari raut wajahmu"kata hyeoin masih dengan senyum mengejeknya yang makin membuat saein malu-malu "apa karena ada suga di sana?" kata hyeoin sambil menunjuk kearah suga yang sedang makan "hei, jangan menunjuk dia seperti itu"bisik saein sambil melihat ke sekitar "memangnya kenapa?"tanya hyeoin dengan muka polosnya

"bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu menunjuk dia seperti itu, kau nanti akan habis di pukul fans-fansnya" bisik saein membuat hyeoin terkejut "apa dia memiliki fans?"tanya hyeoin bingung "tentu saja punya goblok!, dia kan artis, apa kau tidak melihat fans-fansnya sedang senyum-senyum sekarang melihatnya"kata saein menunjuk fans-fans suga yang sedang memotret suga

"eeeeh?"kata hyeoin terkejut saat fans-fans suga sedang memotret suga yang sedang makan "ada begitu banyak wanita yang menyukainya disini jadi kamu harus menjaga sikapmu, arreo?"kata saein "arraseo, mianhae"kata hyeoin dengan muka manja, saein hanya membuang mukanya saat melihat hyeoin yang sok manis

Saat bel pulang telah berbunyi, saein berdiri di depan gerbang di saat murid lainnya pulang, dia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, lalu ia melirik kearah parkiran motor dan saein pun tersenyum saat orang yang sedang di tunggunya ada di parkiran motor, orang itu sedang menaiki motor, saat saein tersenyum dia pun melihat seorang wanita menaiki motor suga,senyum di wajah saein pun hilang seketika

'siapa wanita itu? Apa itu pacarnya?'batin saein dengan wajah yang kecewa,lalu suga melaju dengan motornya bersama wanita yang sedang di boncengnya

Saein berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kerumahnya, hingga tiba di rumahnya dengan wajah sedih dia memasuki rumahnya, saein berjalan menuju kamarnya menaiki tangga sambil membawa tas nya yang masih berada di punggungya dan ibunya pun melihatnya dengan bingung "saein, ayo makan siang dulu!"teriak ibu saein

"..."saein diam sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya "saein-na!, apa kau tidak mendengar ibu?!"teriak ibu saein, tapi saein tidak mendengar kata-kata ibunya lagi

Jungkook yang sedang menonton tv pun bingung dengan tingkah kakaknya yang makin hari makin aneh, lalu jungkook kembali melanjutkan nonton tvnya

*saein POV*

Aku menghempaskan diriku di kasur ku dengan wajah yang kecewa dan menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal yang selalu menemaniku di saat aku sedang sedih, aku terisak-isak saat memikirkan kejadian yang baru aku lihat di parkiran sekolah

Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang ini, apakah ini cinta atau hanya sekedar kekaguman semata, kenapa saat aku melihatnya bersama wanita lain hatiku sangat sakit, aku berbalik dari tidurku yang dalam posisi telungkup tadi, kutatap langit kamarku dan aku menaruh salah satu tangan ku menutupi mataku dan aku kembali terisak

Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang ini, apakah ini cinta atau hanya sekedar kekaguman semata, kenapa saat aku melihatnya bersama wanita lain hatiku sangat sakit, aku berbalik dari tidurku yang dalam posisi telungkup tadi, kutatap langit kamarku dan aku menaruh sebelah tangan ku menutupi mataku dan aku kembali terisak

"noona!"teriak jungkook sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku, lalu aku dengan cepat membersihkan air mataku yang membasahi pipiku,"aku masuk iya?"kata jungkook langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku "noona, waegeure?"tanya jungkook menghampiriku karena melihat mataku yang sembab, karena menangis.

"nae gwencana"kataku lalu bangun dari posisi tidurku menjadi posisi duduk, "apanya yang baik-baik saja?, kau tadi menangis kan?"kata jungkook kepadaku "anni, aku tidak menangis" kataku

"apanya yang tidak menangis, wajahmu sembab"kata jungkook "..." aku terdiam, lalu jungkook duduk disebelahku "siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?, biar aku yang menghampirinya"kata jungkook, lalu aku kembali terisak dan memeluk jungkook, jungkook terkejut dan membalas pelukanku "jungkook-ah, aku tidak apa-apa"kataku masih terisak dalam pelukan jungkook

"noona uljima,jika kau sedih aku juga akan sedih, ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"kata jungkook, dengan wajah polosnya itu "aku..aku menyukai... yoongi"jawabku melepaskan pelukanku pada adikku jungkook,"mwo? Kenapa kau tidak ceritakan dari awal?"jungkook terkejut saat mendengar kata-kataku "aku kan sudah bilang padamu pertemukan aku dengan yoongi, tapi kau tidak mau menuruti kataku"kataku masih menangis"saat itu kukira kau adalah penggemarnya dan ingin meminta tanda tangannya, lalu kau akan mempermalukanku di depan suga hyung"kata jungkook

Aku hanya menunduk "mianhae jungkook-ah, jika aku membuat mu malu"kata ku sperti orang yang merasa bersalah "anni, mianhae noona, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"jawab jungkook

Tbc

Kamsahamnida, karena mau membaca ff saya yang ngga nyambung ini, semoga ff ini dapat menghibur semuanya, sampai bertemu di chapter 3, bye *tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan*


	3. Chapter 3

My star and i

Chapter 3

Author:Ndy2700

Title : My star and i

Cast : kim saein (oc), min yoongi (bts), lee hyeoin (oc), jeon jungkook (bts),kim seok jin (bts)-soon, min mina (oc)

Genre : romance, school life

Rate : T

Length : chaptered

Desclaimer:member bts milik orang tuanya, tuhan nya dan big hit entertainment, oc dan fic ini buatan saya sendiri yang berasal dari otak saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan nama oc itu tidak ada unsur kesengajaan

Annyeong!, saya kembali membawakan chapter 3 dari ff ini dan saya juga menambah oc di ff ini harap dimaklumi, langsung saja silahkan baca, dont like dont read

Happy reading

*author POV*

"noona mianhae, karena aku tidak mempertemukan suga hyung denganmu" kata jungkook merasa bersalah "gwenchana, aku bisa mengerti itu, kau nantinya akan malu jika mengatakannya dengan yoongi oppa" kata saein dengan senyum terpaksa dan mata yang berkaca-kaca "noona, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku janji akan mempertemukanmu dengannya" kata jungkook

Saein menunduk saat mendengar kata jungkook "tidak usah, aku sekarang tidak menyukainya lagi, jadi nantinya kau tidak perlu malu lagi" kata saein sambil menatap wajah adiknya yang sedang bingung

"tapi kenapa?, bukankah kau sangat nge-fans padanya?"tanya jungkook bingung "anni, siapa yang bilang begitu ,aku hanya sekedar kagum padanya tidak lebih"jawab saein sambil menundukkan kepalanya "lalu, itu apa?"tanya jungkook, sambil menunjuk kearah poster suga yang tertempel di dinding kamar saein,saein terkejut dan berlari kearah poster itu dan mencabutnya dari dinding

"itu juga ada satu lagi"kata jungkook dengan wajah datar,sambil menunjuk kearah foto yang tertempel di atas meja belajar saein dan saein pun berlari menuju meja belajarnya dan mencabut foto suga dari mejanya

"apa kau pikir bisa bohong padaku?"kata jungkook mengeluarkan lidahnya, lalu berjalan dengan santai dengan memasukkan tangan kedalam saku celananya, lalu meninggalkan saein yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya

Saein diam mematung saat menyaksikan adiknya keluar dari kamarnya.

*saein POV*

Dikelas aku hanya duduk termenung, masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin yang aku lihat di depan mataku sendiri, orang yang aku sukai pergi bersama wanita lain, hatiku rasanya tercabik-cabik dan aku berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian itu

Lalu datang seorang wanita rambut coklat dengan mata yang berwarna biru menghampiriku, jelas-jelas wanita itu adalah wanita yang di boncengi yoongi oppa kemarin, ternyata wanita itu sekelas denganku

"hai" sapa wanita itu padaku dengan senyuman "h-hai"jawabku membalas senyumannya dengan terpaksa, "boleh aku berkenalan denganmu? " tanya wanita itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya padaku masih dengan senyuman yang sok imut bagiku

Akupun membalasnya "tentu saja"jawabku"min mina imnida"katanya padaku"kim saein imnida"jawabku masih dengan senyuman terpaksa "aku sudah lama melihatmu tapi aku tidak berani berkenalan denganmu"kata wanita itu sambil duduk dibangku yang ada disebelahku, akupun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kejadian kemarin padanya

"berapa umurmu?"tanya mina padaku yang masih dengan senyuman terpaksa "18 tahun"jawabku "sepertinya kau lebih tua setahun dariku, aku berumur 17" jawabnya masih dengan senyuman yang lebar di wajahnya

kami terdiam selama beberapa detik, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada mina

"hmm, boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku "tentu saja, kau mau bertanya apa" jawab mina "kemarin kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang penasaran "kemarin?, kemarin aku pulang dengan min yoongi, memangnya kenapa?" tanya mina padaku " memangnya dia siapanya kamu?" tanyaku masih dengan wajah penasaran "memangnya kenapa?"jawab wanita itu bingung

"tidak, aku cuma mau bertanya kok" kataku sedikit malu "apa kamu suka padanya?"tanya wanita itu "ti-ti-tidak"jawabku terbata-bata "sepertinya kau menyukainya?"katanya dengan senyum mengejek padaku

"..." aku hanya diam"hahaha, apa kamu pikir aku dan min yoongi oppa pacaran?"kata mina tertawa mengejek padaku, tapi aku hanya membuang muka karena malu

"..." aku hanya diam tidak bisa menjawab karena malu "dia adalah kakak sepupuku, min yoongi dan min mina. Semua orang di sekolah juga tahu kalau dia kakak sepupuku, kenapa kamu nggak tau?"kata mina, aku pun terkejut mendengarnya dan diam mematung di tempat

'jadi selama ini hanya aku yang tidak tau'batinku dan aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya "a-apa dia punya pacar?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang penasaran "sepertinya tidak" jawab mina, entah kenapa aku merasa hatiku berbunga-bunga dan senyum di wajah ku melebar

"jadi, sekarang kita teman kan?"tanya mina "tentu saja, kau boleh memanggilku eonni, karena aku lebih tua setahun dari kamu" jawabku dengan senyum bahagia

"eonni?, boleh juga!"jawab mina

*author POV*

Saein keluar dari perpustakaan, dia membawa begitu banyak buku ditangannya, karena besok dia ada ujian makanya dia meminjam buku di perpustakaan

Saat di pintu perpustakaan, saein menabrak seorang lelaki dan dia menjatuhkan semua buku yang ada di tangannya, "hei kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" kata saein tanpa menoleh kearah laki-laki itu

lalu dia mengumpulkan semua bukunya yang jatuh dan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki yang di tabraknya tadi

Tanpa menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu saein melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelasnya, laki-laki yang ditabrak saein tadi hanya bingung melihat tingkah laku saein yang baginya sangat aneh

Lalu laki-laki itu pergi masuk ke perpustakaan, dengan wajah yang bingung

Saein tiba di pintu kelasnya dengan membawa banyak buku di tangannya, mina yang dari tadi duduk di bangkunya melihat saein yang sedang kesusahan membawa buku

Mina menghampiri saein untuk membantunya membawa buku yang ada di tangan saein tadi

"sini, biar aku bantu"kata mina "tidak usah!, aku tidak apa-apa bagaimana jika tangan adik artis nanti lecet?"kata saein, lalu dengan cepat menuju bangkunya

Mina hanya bingung melihat tingkah laku saein yang semakin lama semakin aneh

Saein duduk di bangkunya dia membuka salah satu buku yang dia ambil dari perpustkaan tadi dan membacanya dengan menggunakan kaca mata

"eonni?"panggil mina pada saein yang masih fokus membaca buku "hmm" gumam saein "kenapa bacanya serius sekali?"tanya mina sambil duduk di bangku sebelah saein

"hmm"gumam saein, mina semakin bingung dengan tingkah saein "eonni?, aku tadi bertanya"kata mina "hmm" gumam saein lagi "hah!"keluh mina "ada apa?"tanya saein menoleh pada mina

'saat aku mengeluh dia baru connect' batin mina "eonni kau benar-benar aneh"kata mina "wae?, apanya yang aneh?"tanya saein dengan wajah bingung

"tidak, tidak apa-apa"jawab mina dengan senyum terpaksa, lalu saein melanjutkan membaca bukunya dengan serius "eonni, memangnya kenapa kamu belajar sangat rajin?"tanya mina

"besok ada ujian" jawab saein tanpa menoleh ke arah mina dan masih membaca bukunya "hmmm, jadi begitu?, eonni apa kamu tidak mau mendengar kabar terbaru dari yoongi oppa?"kata mina "memangnya kabar terbarunya apa?!"jawab saein dengan cepat menoleh ke arah mina

"hahaha, kau sangat aneh eonni!"mina tertawa terbahak-bahak "kau kenapa?, kau sakit ya?"kata saein dengan wajah bingung "bukan aku,tapi eonni"kata mina masih tertawa

"saat aku berbicara tentang yoongi oppa, kamu dengan cepat ingin mendengarnya" jawab mina, saein pun malu saat melihat mina yang masih tertawa

"sudah jangan tertawa lagi!"kata saein malu-malu "haha baiklah"jawab mina menghentikan tawanya "kabar terbarunya adalah yoongi oppa akan ke jepang untuk konser minggu depan, karena ujian minggu depan telah selesai sekalian liburan bersama member bts lainnya disana selama 1 bulan"kata mina "jinjja?"kata saein dengan wajah yang kecewa

Lalu saein hanya diam mematung di tempat

"eonni?waegeurae?"tanya mina bingung "anni, aku harus ke toilet"kata saein, lalu meninggalkan mina yang masih duduk di bangkunya

saein menatap dirinya di kaca toilet, lalu melepas kaca mata yang di pakainya tadi, dia menatap dirinya di kaca itu dengan wajah yang sedih dia menghidupkan keran air dan membasuh tangannya sekaligus membasuh mukanya, lalu kembali menatap dirinya di kaca

'lalu aku harus melewati 1 bulan tanpa melihat wajahnya?, pasti aku akan sangat kesepian' batin saein 'apalagi kenaikan kelas aku akan pindah, karena orang tuaku akan kerja di jepang'

*suga POV*

Aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam kantong celanaku dan dengan headset yang menempel di kuping ku, aku menuruni tangga sekolah dekat koridor, lalu aku terus berjalan sampai akhirnya aku melewati toilet

Aku melihat seorang wanita keluar dari toilet wanita dengan wajah yang sedih dia berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung, aku pun tersenyum melihat wanita itu walaupun dari belakang

~flashback~

Saein sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan seyum yang bahagia, suga melihat saein sedang berjalan di koridor suga pun tersenyum , karena wanita itu terlihat aneh dia tersenyum sendiri

Saat saein menoleh ke arahnya, suga pun melanjutkan jalannya dengan berusaha tetap terlihat terlihat cool dan berjalan melewati saein yang diam melihatnya dengan senyuman

Suga merasakan saein sedang mengikutinya dari tadi, sampai di kantin saein masih mengikuti suga, tapi suga hanya tersenyum dan duduk di bangku kantin

~ flashback end ~

'saranghae saein'batin suga

Tbc

Ahh~ akhirnya selesai juga, saya telah kehilangan inspirasi selama ujian di sekolah semoga para readers bisa terhibur dengan ff gaje ini,jangan lupa beri komentar dan sarannya ya supaya saya semangat ngelanjutinnya dan tahu kesalahan saya saat membuat ff bertemu di chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

My star and i

Chapter 4

Author:Ndy2700

Title : My star and i

Cast : kim saein (oc), min yoongi (bts), lee hyeoin (oc), jeon jungkook (bts),kim seok jin (bts)-soon, min mina (oc)

Genre : romance, school life

Rate : T

Length : chaptered

Desclaimer:member bts milik orang tuanya, tuhan nya dan big hit entertainment, oc dan fic ini buatan saya sendiri yang berasal dari otak saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan nama oc itu tidak ada unsur kesengajaan

Annyeong haseyo!, saya kembali dengan membawa chapter 4 my star and i, saya sudah kehabisan kata-kata silahkan langsung baca!, dont like dont read

happy reading

.

.

"kring kring kring" suara jam weker di kamar saein berbunyi selama beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi wanita itu belum juga bangun sampai sekarang dan akhirnya ia bangun dan sadar kalau hari ini dia sekolah

Saein bangun dari tidurnya dan dengan cepat melihat jam, lalu dia terkejut karena dia telat untuk pergi kesekolah, dia dengan cepat berlari mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi

Setelah itu saein menuju kamar mandinya untuk mandi ,bahkan tidak sampai 1 menit hanya beberapa detik diapun selesai mandi

Setelah selesai memakai baju saein bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah, saein berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju meja makan

"saein kau tidak makan dulu?"tanya ibu saein, dari meja makan karena melihat saein yang berlari tergesa-gesa "tidak bu, aku pergi duluan ya jungkook?!"kata saein kepada jungkook yang masih makan "hmm"gumam jungkook tidak peduli dan tanpa menoleh ke arah kakaknya

*saein POV*

Aku menuju kelasku dengan berlari, saat di koridor menuju kelasku aku melihat seonsaengnim sedang berjalan menuju kelasku, aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang, saat seonsaengnim memasuki kelas akupun juga memasuki kelas dan dengan cepat menuju bangku ku

Untung seonsaengnim itu tidak melihatku terlambat, kalau tidak aku nanti akan di hukum

"eonni?"bisik seseorang padaku, akupun menoleh kearah sumber suara itu "tumben kau terlambat"kata wanita itu dengan sedikit berbisik "iya malam tadi aku tidak bisa tidur"jawabku pada wanita itu

"hmm, waeyo?"kata wanita itu "tidak apa-apa, aku hanya susah tidur" "hmmm"gumam mina, lalu kembali fokus ke depan, pelajaran pun berlanjut seperti biasanya

*saein POV*

Bel istirahat berbunyi, saat semua murid pergi ke kantin aku hanya berada di kelas duduk termenung memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku

Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang mengganjal di sana, lalu aku berdiri dan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan ringan

Saat tiba di sana aku melihat yoongi oppa sedang makan sendiri, aku menatapnya dengan wajah datar atau bisa dibilang dengan tatapan kosong

Aku seperti tidak sadarkan diri dan langsung menuju kursi yang di duduki yoongi oppa sekarang, akupun duduk di samping yoongi oppa tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun

*author POV*

Suga yang menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya dia dengan refleks melihat kesampingnya

Suga terkejut, bagaimana bisa saein duduk di sampingnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun dan dia juga memasang ekspresi tatapan kosong sambil melihat ke arah meja makan

Di sana ada banyak orang yang bingung dengan tingkah laku saein yang tiba-tiba seperti orang kerasukan setan saja, para fans suga menatap tajam ke arah saein

Di antara para fans suga yang menatap tajam, ada seorang pria yang menatap saein dengan bingung, lalu tatapan bingung itu berbuah menjadi senyuman yang manis

'Pria itu berfikir wanita ini aneh, tapi dia lucu juga'batin pria itu masih dengan senyumannya yang manis

1 menit kemudian, hyeoin yang baru memasuki kantin terkejut saat melihat saein yang duduk tepat disamping suga, hyeoin pun menuju ke arah saein

"saein!"panggil hyeoin sedikit berbisik pada saein yang masih dengan tatapan kosongnya "ishhh, saein!"panggil hyeoin menyenggol saein dengan tangannya, saein pun tersadar dari menungannya "hmm, wae?"kata saein seperti orang yang baru sadar dari kerasukan

"apa kau sadar kau sedang duduk di mana?"tanya hyeoin masih dengan sedikit berbisik

"anni, memangnya aku duduk di mana?"tanya saein dengan wajah polosnya "kalau begitu lihat di sampingmu?!"kata hyeoin dengan menunjuk kearah suga

Saein terkejut dan langsung berdiri "bagaimana aku bisa duduk di sini?"tanya saein sambil berbisik pada hyeoin "mana aku tahu, aku baru datang tadi"balas hyeoin dengan bisikkan

"maaf maaf, aku minta maaf karena aku duduk disini tanpa meminta izin dulu pada anda"kata saein sambil membungkuk-bungkuk di depan suga

"a-anni, gwencanayo aku tadi melihatmu sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan"kata suga "kamshahamnida dan maaf"kata saein kembali membungkuk

"n-ne"jawab suga dengan terbata-bata, karena dia sedikit malu berhadapan dengan orang yang di sukainya, lalu hyeoin menarik saein menuju kelasnya "saein kau buat malu saja"kata hyeoin dalam perjalanan menuju kelas saein "mian, tadi aku tidak sadar dan entah apa yang kupikirkan"kata saein dengan wajah bersalah

"sudah jangan sesali apa yang sudah terjadi"kata hyeoin sambil memakan makanan yang ada ditangannya dari tadi

*suga POV*

Aku duduk di pinggir kasurku dan aku tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan kejadian di sekolah tadi, aku suka melihat wajah wanita itu, entah kenapa aku merasa senang saat mentap wajah nya

Wanita itu aneh sama seperti yang jungkook ceritakan padaku tentang kakaknya itu

'terima kasih jungkook, kau sudah mempertemukan aku dengan kakakmu, walaupun dia aneh tapi aku mencintainya'

Apa sebaiknya kunyatakan perasaanku?

*author POV*

Jungkook menatap kakaknya dengan bingung, kakaknya diam tak bergeming dari tadi di meja makan

"noona?!"panggil jungkook pada kakaknya yang terlihat lebih aneh hari ini dari pada hari biasanya

"NOONA!"teriak jungkook membuat saein tersadar

"WAE?"kata saein terkejut

"noona, kenapa tidak makan?, jika tidak mau makan makanan mu untukku saja"kata jungkook menunjuk makanan yang ada di hadapan saein

"ishhh, ambil ini ambil semuanya"kata saein memberikan semua makanannya pada jungkook, jungkook tersenyum sambil menerima semua makanan yang di berikan kakaknya

"gomawo noona"kata jungkook sambil melakukan aegyo

"kau ini, makanmu saja yang banyak tapi badanmu tidak pernah tumbuh"kata saein mengejek

"biarkan saja"kata jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya, saein melempar sendok pada adiknya dan mengenai mukanya yang tampan

"aduh, mengenai wajahku yang tampan, bagaimana kalau wajah ku yang tampan ini lecet?"kata jungkook memegangi wajahnya sendiri

"jangan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu padaku atau aku akan muntah di mukamu yang jelek itu, lagi pula kenapa kau memilih tinggal bersama keluargamu dari pada masuk dorm bts, dasar bodoh!"kata saein, lalu mengambil makanannya kembali dari jungkook

"ya, tadi noona memberikannya padaku kenapa sekarang kau mengambilnya kembali?"kata jungkook dengan mata membesar, jungkook sangat pelit akan makanannya

"memang tadi aku memberikannya padamu, tapi makanan ini aku ambil kembali"kata saein membuang mukanya

"aish,kembalikan makananku, eomma lihat noona dia tidak mau memberikan makananku padaku"kata jungkook

"jungkook makananmu masih banyak, kalau mau lagi ambil saja lagi"kata ibu jungkook dari dapur "eomma, kau pilih kasih"kata jungkook membuang mukanya dari kakaknya

Saein menjulurkan lidahnya pada jungkook

"kau nanti akan kubilang pada yoongi hyeong"kata jungkook membuang mukanya lagi. Saein terkejut saat mendengar nama yoongi, dia pun kembali termenung "memangnya kau bilang apa pada yoongi tentangku"tanya saein dengan wajah yang serius

Jungkook melihat kakaknya, sepertinya kakaknya tidak bercanda lagi sekarang."memangnya kenapa?"tanya jungkook "anni, aku hanya bertanya" kata saein "aku hanya menceritakan tentang kakakku yang aneh padanya"kata jungkook

"lalu, dia bilang apa?"tanya saein masih dengan wajah seriusnya "yang anehnya dia bilang kalau dia menyukai noona"kata jungkook dengan makanan yang masih penuh di mulutnya

Saein begitu terkejut, lalu dia menangis di meja makan "noona?waegeure?"tanya jungkook dengan cepat menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya dan menghampiri saein

Jungkook memegang bahu saein yang masih terisak, lalu memeluknya "kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin jungkook"kata saein sambil terisak "mianhae noona"jawab jungkook masih memeluk kakaknya

"jadi sejak kapan dia menyukaiku?" tanya saein masih dengan isakkannya

"entahlah"kata jungkook "aku tidak tahu bahwa dia menyukaiku"kata saein "jungkook-ah, member bts kapan akan pergi ke jepang untuk liburan?"tanya saein

"hmm, sepertinya besok"kata jungkook sambil melepas pelukannya pada saein dan menghapus air mata kakaknya, tapi kakaknya kembali terisak dan jungkook kembali memeluknya

"kalu begitu bisa kau sampaikan pesanku padanya?"tanya saein "hmm"kata jungkook mengangguk, "sejak kapan dia menyukaiku dan kenapa dia selalu bersikap cuek padaku"kata saein masih dengan isakkan "tentu, akan ku sampaikan"kata jungkook

"semoga saat noona, eomma dan appa pindah ke jepang noona bisa lebih bahagia dari saat ini, karena aku tidak bersama kalian"kata jungkook kembali menghapus air mata kakaknya

"saat kalian pindah ke jepang aku akan masuk dorm bts dan tinggal bersama member bts"kata jungkook dengan muka yang sedih

"hmm, aku akan membuat eomma dan appa bahagia jungkook-ah"gumam saein sambil mengangguk dan memeluk adiknya yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya

"hyeong!"panggil jungkook pada suga yang sedang menonton tv "hmm jungkook-ah, ada apa datang ke dorm bts?"tanya suga pada jungkook yang masih berdiri di depan pintu

Lalu jungkook berjalan ke arah suga dan duduk di sampingnya "hyeong ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"kata jungkook dengan wajah serius

Tbc

Semoga para pembaca terhibur dengan ff saya yang gaje ini, mohon berikan komentar dan sarannya tentang ff saya ini supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya dan terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah setia membaca ff saya yang gaje ini, see you di chap 5 *tersenyum bahagia*


	5. Chapter 5

My star and i

Chapter 5

Author:Ndy2700

Title : My star and i

Cast : kim saein (oc), min yoongi (bts), lee hyeoin (oc), jeon jungkook (bts),kim seok jin (bts), min mina (oc)

Genre : romance, school life

Rate : T

Length : chaptered

Desclaimer:member bts milik orang tuanya, tuhan nya dan big hit entertainment, oc dan fic ini buatan saya sendiri yang berasal dari otak saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan nama oc itu tidak ada unsur kesengajaan

Annyeong saya kembali membawa chap 5 dan maaf kalau ffnya gaje banget soalnya saya telah kehilangan inspirasi saat ini dan juga saya telat nge post ff ini, jadi harap maklum karena ini masih yang pertama kalinya untuk saya .silahkan baca saja, dont like dont read

Happy reading

"hyung!"panggil jungkook pada suga yang sedang menonton tv "hmm jungkook-ah, ada apa datang ke dorm bts?"tanya suga pada jungkook yang masih berdiri di depan pintu

Lalu jungkook berjalan ke arah suga dan duduk di sampingnya "hyeong ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"kata jungkook dengan wajah serius

Suga hanya menatap jungkook dengan wajah bingung, "hyeong tau kan kakakku?" tanya jungkook, suga hanya membalas dengan anggukan

"apa hyung pernah bicara dengan kakakku?" tanya jungkook masih dengan wajah coolnya yang tidak bisa di tebak karena terkadang dia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, "anni, aku hanya sering melihatnya, tapi tidak pernah bicara dengannya

"apa hyung tau kalau kakakku sangat nge-fans dengan hyung?"kata jungkook kali ini dengan wajah biasa saja

"jinjja?"suga terkejut saat mendengar ucapan jungkook, karena selama ini saein bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat nge-fans dengannya

"dia bahkan juga menyukaimu"kata jungkook sambil bermain game super mario, suga makin membelalakkan matanya

Ternyata wanita yang disukai suga juga menyukainya, suga termenung memikirkan sesuatu

*seokjin POV*

Aku merasa lapar jadi aku pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan di toko terdekat, sebelum pulang aku menyempatkan diri untuk jalan-jalan di taman dekat rumahku, aku ingin mengenal lingkungan yang baru saja aku tempati saat ini lebih dalam

Ada beberapa orang yang sedang berpacaran tapi aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka, bagiku mereka sangat lucu saat berpacaran

Saat aku tengah berjalan aku melihat seorang wanita yang sepertinya pernah aku lihat sedang berjalan sambil terus memperhatikan langkahnya

Itu adalah saein dia sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku, sepertinya dia juga sedang jalan-jalan sepertiku

Kenapa saat aku melihat wanita itu aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh, dari petama kali aku melihatnya di sekolah sampai sekarang aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat ini

Dia wanita yang aneh tapi dia begitu lucu, imut dan cantik, entah kenapa aku terpesona saat melihat wanita itu

Tapi dia berjalan melewatiku dan aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan , lalu aku segera kembali ke rumahku, sambil terus menoleh kearah saein yang dari tadi terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang

Aku melanjutkan jalanku sambil tersenyum memikirkan saein wanita aneh yang cantik

*saein POV*

Aku merasa tidak nyaman berada di rumah terus, jadi aku keluar untuk jalan-jalan sambil mencari udara segar

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri setiap jalan yang ada di taman tidak jauh dari rumahku, aku memerhatikan setiap langkahku saat aku berjalan, aku memikirkan bahwa tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi dan aku tidak bisa jalan-jalan seperti ini lagi

Mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi aku di korea, aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk pergi ke jepang bersama orang tuaku

Saat aku melihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang duduk berduaan di bangku taman, aku merasa iri saat melihat mereka , karena aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran

Jadi aku terus melanjutkan jalanku tanpa melihat kearah mereka lagi, aku terus berjalan tanpa sadar ternyata aku telah jauh dari pemukiman rumahku

Aku berjalan melewati sekumpulan pria yang sedang duduk di jalan gang yang sepi dan

Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk kembali kerumah tapi para pria itu dengan cepat mengelilingiku dan menghalangiku untuk terus berjalan

Aku menepis tangan salah satu pria yang memegangiku, aku memukul mereka dengan sekuat tenagaku tapi itu tidak berhasil dan malah membuat mereka makin memegangi tanganku

"tolong!"teriakku sekuat tenaga meminta tolong, tapi tidak ada orang disana yang mendengarku bahkan perumahan pun jauh dari sana, aku terus berusaha melepaskan diriku dari mereka tapi tetap saja itu tidak berhasil

Aku terus berteriak dan aku menangis sambil meringis kesakitan saat mereka menarik tanganku

Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara dari kejauhan "lepaskan dia!"teriak seseorang itu dari kejauhan, sekumpulan pria itu lalu melepaskan tanganku saat mereka mendengar suara dari kejauhan, orang itu tidak terlihat wajahnya karena di gang itu sangat gelap

Dia keluar dari tempat yang gelap dan menuju ke tempat yang ada cahaya lampu, aku terkejut saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berusaha menyelamatkanku

Yoongi oppa,itu adalah yoongi oppa, bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini? Apakah dia yang akan menyelamatkanku?

Yoongi oppa langsung menarikku dari kerumunan pria-pria itu dan sekarang aku berada di belakangnya, dia terus menggenggam tanganku dengan erat "gwenchana?"tanya yoongi oppa padaku dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas

"ne"jawabku singkat sambil menghapus air mataku yang terus mengalir di pipiku tanpa henti

"jangan ganggu dia!"kata yoongi oppa sambil terus menggenggam tanganku dengan erat "memangnya kau siapa seenaknya menyuruh kami?"kata salah satu dari mereka

Aku terus memegang erat tangannya "karena aku pacarnya!"kata yoongi oppa dengan menunjukkan tatapan dingin ke arah mereka, saat mereka mendengar pernyataan yoongi oppa mereka semua terdiam

Lalu yoongi oppa menarik tanganku menjauh dari sekumpulan pria itu, yoongi oppa terus menarikku dan kami berhenti di taman

Aku merasa ingin menangis, tapi aku tahan karena aku tidak mau menangis di depan yoongi oppa "menangislah" kata yoongi oppa sambil menatapku dan aku pun menangis di hadapannya

"hiks hiks hiks" aku menangis sambil terus memegang tangan yoongi oppa dengan erat, lalu yoongi oppa memelukku dengan lembut dia mengusap kepalaku dan aku membalas pelukannya

Setelah beberapa saat aku menghentikan tangisanku dan aku melepas pelukanku, begitu juga yoongi oppa yang menatapku dan tatapan itu berbeda dari tatapan yang sebelumnya dia tunjukkan padaku

Kali ini dia tidak menatapku dengan tatapan dingin yang biasanya dia tunjukkan padaku, entah mengapa aku merasa tatapan ini begitu berbeda

Dia menyentuh pipiku dengan tangannya untuk menghapus air mataku yang terjatuh, aku terus menatap matanya mencari-cari tatapan dingin yang biasanya dia tunjukkan padaku

Tapi kali ini aku tidak menemukan itu, yang aku temukan adalah tatapan tulus darinya

"jungkook sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku"kata yoongi oppa sambil terus memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya

"kau menyukaiku kan?"kata yoongi oppa, aku membelalakkan mataku dan menunduk saat mendengar kata-katanya, bagaimana bisa jungkook langsung mengatakan aku menyukainya, aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk bertanya tapi dia malah mengatakan aku menyukai yoongi oppa, dasar adik tidak tau diri

Yoongi oppa menyentuh daguku dan mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya "jangan cemas, karena aku tidak akan mengatakan 'aku tidak menyukaimu',karena aku mencintaimu"kata yoongi oppa, saat mendengar itu aku merasa air mataku kembali jatuh dari pipiku

Dan yoongi oppa kembali menghapus air mataku yang jatuh, dia mencium pipiku dengan lembut dan itu membuatku menghentikan tangisku, lalu kembali menatap yoongi oppa

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku

Cup~

Dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut, lalu melepaskannya kembali "jangan pergi, tetaplah bersamaku"

Tbc

Terim kasih bagi yang sudah setia membaca ff saya yang gaje ini, karena saya harus fokus ke pelajaran dulu, jadi mungkin ff ini akan saya happy ending kan di chapter 6, ini hanyalah kemungkinan bisa saja saya mengubah pikiran saya, sifat saya sama gaje nya dengan ff ini jadi harap maklum, sampai jumpa di chap 6!


	6. Chapter 6 end

My star and i

Chap 6 end

Author:Ndy2700

Title : My star and i

Cast : kim saein (oc), min yoongi (bts), lee hyeoin (oc), jeon jungkook (bts),kim seok jin (bts), min mina (oc)

Genre : romance, school life

Rate : T

Length : chaptered

Desclaimer:member bts milik orang tuanya, tuhan nya dan big hit entertainment, oc dan fic ini buatan saya sendiri yang berasal dari otak saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan nama oc itu tidak ada unsur kesengajaan

Hallo! Saya kembali dengan membawa chap 6, maaf banget telat ngepost nya dan kelamaan ngepost nya karena saya mempunyai banyak kesibukan di sekolah, di rumah pr udah bejibun hadeh!pusing pala berbie,jadi harap maklum ya. Langsung ke intinya saja ya,check it out! dont like dont read

Happy reading

*saein POV*

yoongi oppa kembali menghapus air mataku yang jatuh, dia mencium pipiku dengan lembut dan itu membuatku menghentikan tangisku, lalu kembali menatap yoongi oppa

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku

Cup~

Dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut, lalu melepaskannya kembali "jangan pergi, tetaplah bersamaku"

Aku kembali meneteskan air mataku saat mendengar ucapannya "jangan menangis, sekarang aku ada bersamamu" aku menatapnya dengan wajah sendu, begitu juga dengan yoongi oppa

Dia masih memegangi pipiku dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, aku tersenyum "aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu" dia pun tersenyum mendengar ucapanku

"kalau begitu jangan pergi ke jepang dan tetaplah bersamaku" dia menatapku dengan serius sambil terus mengusap pipiku yang berlinang air mata

.

*author POV*

Saein sendirian duduk dikelasnya, dia terus termenung memikirkan kejadian malam menatap keluar jendela dan tanpa sadar seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang

Saein tersadar dari menungannya dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, saein menatap orang itu dengan itu menatap saein dengan senyuman

"annyeong!"pria itu menyapa saein dengan senyuman yang lebar "kamu siapa?"saein masih menatapnya dengan wajah yang bingung "oh ya! Kita belum seok jin, kau bisa memanggilku jin"sapa pria itu masih dengan senyumannya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada saein

Saein menatap tangan pria yang bernama jin itu dengan bingung, lalu dia menyambut tangannya "aku saein" jawabnya dengan sedikit senyuman

"aku tau kau saein"pria itu menjawab dengan santainya "dari mana kau tau?" tanya saein "tentu saja tau, aku pernah menabrakmu di perpustakaan dan tidak sengaja aku melihat nama yang tertempel di bajumu"kata pria itu dengan panjang lebar

"oh!" jawab saein tidak peduli "ngomong-ngomong sedang apa sendirian di sini sambil termenung?" tanya pria yang bernama jin itu "untuk apa kau bertanya?, pergilah aku ingin sendiri dan aku tidak ingin di ganggu" kata saein tanpa menatap jin

Jin terus menatap saein tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata dari saein, dan saein menyadari itu "kau yang pergi atau aku yang pergi?" kata saein dengan wajah yang sedikit marah

"kau akan pergi bersamaku!"teriak seseorang dari balik pintu kelas yang ternyata adalah suga yang berdiri santai dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya

Saein menatap bingung kearah suga, begitu juga dengan jin. "kalau begitu aku yang akan membawamu pergi, jika dia tidak mau pergi"katanya masih berdiri di pintu itu

Suga menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang duduk di bangku yang berhadapan

Dia menarik tangan saein dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan jin yang masih bingung di kursinya

Suga dan saein tiba di taman dengan suga yang masih memegangi tangan saein dengan erat, lalu mereka berdiri berhadapan

"bahkan belum lewat 1 hari aku menanyakannya dan kau sudah ingin selingkuh dariku?"kata suga dengan wajah khasnya, yaitu datar.

"memangnya pertanyaan apa yang kau berikan padaku dan kapan?" tanya saein dengan wajah sedikit bingung, tapi sebenarnya dia tau apa yang dimaksud suga dan saein hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu akan hal itu

"kau benar-benar tidak tau atau pura-pura tidak tau?"kata suga sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah saein, saein dengan refleks menghindarinya dengan terus mundur kebelakang

Dia akhirnya terkunci dengan tembok yang ada dibelakangnya dan suga yang semakin lama semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah saein

"jangan mendekat lagi!"teriak saein sambil memejamkan matanya dan setelah itu hening "hahahahaha!" suga tertawa terbahak-bahak karena baginya saein sangat lucu saat dia sedang panik.

"aku tidak akan menciummu, kau tenang saja"kata suga masih dengan tawaannya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa

Ekspresi di wajah saein berubah menjadi marah "apa itu lucu?kau kira aku ini apa yang bisa dengan seenaknya kau permainkan?"kata saein beranjak ingin pergi

Tetapi tangan suga menahannya dan lalu menariknya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat "tidak usah di jawab pertanyaanku yang malam tadi, karena aku tau jawabannya apa"kata suga dengan ekspresi yang serius, dia memeluk saein dari belakang dan mengunci tangannya

Tanpa disadarinya dia merasakan tubuh wanita yang di peluknya bergetar, wanita itu menangis dia menangis tersedu-sedu

"aku pikir kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan padaku" sambil terus menangis dia mengatakan itu

"apa kau pikir aku adalah lelaki bajingan yang hanya bisa mempermainkan perasaan wanita?"kata suga masih dengan memeluk erat saein, lalu dia membalikkan badan saein dan kembali memeluknya

"aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku, dan jangan kau kira aku seperti laki-laki yang suka mempermainkan perempuan" kata-kata suga membuat saein menangis dengan keras

"sudah jangan menangis, sekarang aku akan selalu ada di sisimu" terucap kata-kata tulus dari mulut suga yang belum pernah di dengar saein selama ini

Dia mengecup lembut kening saein, dan saat mereka sedang berduaan di sana seseorang mengacau suasana mereka dengan datang secara tiba-tiba

Ada dua sosok wanita berlari meghampiri saein dan suga "saein, ini sekolah bukan tempat pacaran, seharusnya kalian dikelas saein pria ini membuat citramu di sekolah menjadi buruk" kata salah satu wanita tersebut

"hei mina, seharusnya kau membelaku kenapa malah menjelek-jelekan aku, dasar kau wanita yang suka makan, bisakah kau berhenti makan? Nanti kau gendut dan tidak akan cantik lagi"kata suga dengan menatap remeh dua wanita itu

"hei! Aku punya nama, namaku hyeoin bukan wanita yang suka makan, dasar bodoh!"balas hyeoin, kedua wanita itu menjulurkan lidah mereka ke arah suga

"awas kalian ya!"teriak suga "dari pada meladeni dia, lebih baik kita pergi, ayo hyeoin! Saein eonni!"mereka bertiga berlari meninggalkan suga yang wajahnya sudah merah karena marah pada dua wanita yang mengacaukan suasana bahagianya

"baiklah aku tidak akan menyukai wanita itu lagi, untung saja aku belum terlalu menyukainya"kata seseorang dari balik tembok yang ternyata adalah jin yang menatap mereka dari balik tembok sekolah

Esok hari bel berbunyi tandanya masuk, semua murid berbondong-bondong menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, tetapi wanita yang bernama hyeoin ini baru sadar setelah 5 menit yang lalu bel berbunyi

"ohh tidakk! Aku telat masuk kelas" hyeoin berlari keluar dari perpustakaan dengan membawa buku pelajarannya, selain makan hal yang disukainya adalah membaca buku

Dia menabrak seseorang di pintu keluar dan ia menjatuhkan buku-buku pelajarannya "kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" kata hyeoin tanpa melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya dan dia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya

"dia sama seperti wanita yang aku temui sebelumnya, sepertinya dia incaranku selanjutnya"jawab pria itu dengan senyum manisnya

The end

Haduh! Lelah, lelah, lelah, cukup sampai di sini deh, untuk sementara saya ngga buat ff karena saya sangat lelah dengan pr yng udah saya mikirin ff saya yang belum selesai, jadi saya merasa harus melanjutkan ff ini, dan maaf kalau ff nya gantung dan lain kali saya akan buat ff yang lebih gaje lagi,sampai jumpa kapan-kapan!*melambaikan tangan yang sudah lelah*


End file.
